Switchworld (S2CCS)
This is the Switchworld variation of S2CCS. To view the main page of the fanon, please click 'here.'' '''Switchworld is a new fanon created by Storm2. It is considered to be a step up from Reality. Overview In Switchworld, the levels are generally the same as their Reality counterparts, with maybe a few changes here and there. However, the level types are not the same. The level types in Reality (Moves, Jelly, Ingredients, Candy Order, Timed, Soda, Sugar Drop, Ice) do not appear in Switchworld. They are replaced by eight new types. *'Chocolate:' To win a chocolate level, a player must clear all the chocolate from the board. Chocolate can appear in all level types. Later on, white chocolates and chocolate spawners will appear to make this task more difficult. These elements can also appear in all level types. The first level is Level 1. *'Honey:' To win a honey level, a player must rescue all the bears which are encased in honey. Later on, two-layered honey and comb honey will appear to make this task harder. Honey can appear in all level types. The first level is Level 3. *'Bubblegum:' To win a bubblegum level, a player must chew all the bubblegum which is situated under the candies. It will spread if it is not cleared in a move. Later on, another Bubblegum layer will be present at the start of the level that will lock candies in position. This additional layer can appear in all level types. The first level is Level 4. *'Icing:' To win an icing level, a player must destroy all icing squares on the board. This involves the clearing of regular icing as well as multilayered icing, unlike just multilayered icing in icing levels in CC071's fanon. Later on, the multilayered icings will grow more layers and become harder to destroy. All types of icings can appear in all level types. The first level is Level 6. *'Jam:' To win a Jam level, a player must cover the entire board with Jam. This is done by making matches on Jam squares. Later on, the jam squares will tend to hide under blockers which must be destroyed to spread the jam. Unlike most other level types, Jam squares are exclusive to Jam levels. The first level is Level 10. *'Bubble:' To win a Bubble level, the player must get a certain number of bubble bears past the candy string. The level is beaten when all the bears are beyond the string. Later on, the player will generally need to pop Soda bottles to raise the bears, which in time can come from Candy Cannons. The soda bottles and the types of soda can appear in soda levels too, although the bubble bears and the candy strings only appear in these levels. The first level is Level 196 *'Frosting:' To win a Frosting level, the player must rescue a certain number of bears from the frosting. The level is beaten when all bears have been rescued. Later on, the bears will tend to be in hard- to-reach areas, although wrapped fish will be introduced to help counter this. All these elements are exclusive to Frosting levels. The first level is Level 376. *'Energy:' To win an Energy level, the player must make a certain number of cake explosions. To do this, the player makes matches on special energy tiles, which raises the energy level. A cake explosion occurs when a certain amount of energy is obtained. The cake explosion works like Sprinkleshell. The cake explosions and energy tiles are exclusive to Energy levels. The first level is Level 691. The level types in Reality do not necessarily correspond with any level type in Switchworld. This makes episodes harder to predict. Switchworld is unlocked upon beating Level 200. Trivia *Switchworld was originally not supposed to appear in S2CCS, but after the creator got bored by Dreamworld, and after picking up Candycrush071's editor, the creator decided to make a new world with five new level types. This changed when a friend requested a new level type. Today, both Reality and Switchworld have eight level types. *In Switchworld, elements still appear officially at the same level that they appear at in Reality, but they may appear much earlier unofficially. Example: Regular Icing officially appears at Level 16, but it unofficially appears at Level 6, because it is an icing level. *You can't unlock a Switchworld episode until you finish its Reality counterpart. For example, you can't play Level 61 in Switchworld until you've beaten Level 75 in Reality. Category:Fanon Games